You Betrayed The Wrong Dragon
by FireDragonGodSlayer0
Summary: Natsu has been framed,He is blamed for something he didn't do and now he has been kicked out of fairy tail and shunned by his family. With only happy by his side there's only one this on his mind... Revenge. BTW I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL. The creator of Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima.
1. Betrayal

I just want to let everyone know this takes place a little after the Battle with Taratos. But Makarov didn't disband Fairy Tail.

At the Fairy Tail Guild Hall

Nobodies POV

Natsu and Happy walked into fairy tail expecting a warm welcome. Instead Natsu was met with eyes filled with hatred. Lucy got up from her table and walked up to him.

"What happened Luce" he said "Why is everyone so angry". She then smacked him across his face. Natsu was very confused. " How could you" Lucy said with tears in her eyes. "How could I what" said Natsu. " What do you mean how could I what" said a very angry Erza. " I don't know what you guys are talking about" Natsu said. Erza threw a newspaper in front of Natsu. The headline read Town Obliterated By Pink haired fire Mage, 30 dead. Natsu looked at everyone and said"You think I did this". "I don't know any other pink haired fire Mage" said Gray. Natsu suddenly got nervous" come on guys you know I didn't do this. This is me were talking about." "Exactly" Erza said. "You are very reckless and can destroy a entire town if you get carried away". " When have I ever actually killed someone though" Natsu said. For awhile Natsu, Erza , and Gray were arguing then came master Makarov. "Gramps you don't think I actually did this"said Natsu. Makarov had a pained look on his face. "I'm sorry my boy but the evidence is stacked against you. I have no choice but to ban you from Fairy Tail effective immediately"." What.. No gramps c'mon you can't be serious"Natsu pleaded. " I'm sorry but this has to be done". With a snap off his fingers Natsu's emblem was erased. Natsu was in shock and couldn't move nor speak. His eyes began to fill with tears. "Now leave at once and never return" said Makarov. Natsu turned around and started to leave but stopped and said " I though you guys were my family but I see that it's not like that,so be warned. I will return and when I do don't be surprised" Then he walked out of the guild.

Happy looked at Lucy who was crying then he looked at Carla. She gave him a slight nod and he left after Natsu. The guild them fell silent. No one wanted to say anything so one by one they started to leave. Romeo was the only one who believed Natsu was innocent. He ran out the door and went in the direction Natsu was going. His father called his name but he kept going until he caught up to them. Natsu turned around and Romeo gave him a hug and said " I know you didn't do it" Natsu smiled"thanks, it's good to know not everyone thinks I'm a killer". "Where will you go?"Asked Romeo. "I don't know " said Natsu." But don't worry I meant every word I said in there, I'll be back". With that comment Natsu and Happy started walking away. Natsu wanted to talk with Romeo some more but he didn't want him to see him cry.


	2. Depression and Information

Nobodies POV-

Natsu and Happy left Magnolia 5 days ago. Luckily they have saved up some money so they could by food and stuff.

Happy's POV

"I'm really worried about Natsu" Happy thought to himself. Happy had noticed that Natsu was really depressed but who could blame him. He was just kicked out of the guild he's been in for most of his life. Natsu would say wait here and go off somewhere,after awhile I decided to follow him and found him crying while sitting against a tree. But what really worried me was Natsu sanity. On the 3 day we came across some robbers and Natsu stopped them but I could tell he was more aggressive and he seemed to enjoy what he was doing which made think about what he said. "I will return, and when I do don't be surprised". I wonder what he meant by that.

Nobodies POV

Natsu felt broken. Like a mirror that had just been shattered. The past 5 days he was trying to get over want had happened but it seemed very hard. Natsu wished he could train to take his mind off it but didn't have anyone to spar with. On the 6th day they were walking when nat Natsu caught a familiar but unknown scent. As he made his way to the source. He saw who it was from..."Zeref"

"Natsu" Zeref said. "What are you doing here" Natsu didn't know why but he felt a sense of trust when he was talking to Zeref so he told him about want happened. Zeref was livid. HOW COULD THEY DO THAT TO YOU. YOU WERE PART OF THEIR FAMILY. Natsu was curious "why do you care" he said. Zeref half smiled and said I guess it's time I told you who you truly are. Brother.

( The next part is explaining how he and Natsu are brothers and how Natsu is END) It's super long to explain so go look in the manga if you don't know the whole story).

Natsu was Overwhelmed. "What does this mean" he asked Zeref. Zeref smiled and said Revenge

Sorry this chapter was so short but I needed a good spot to stop. Until next time


	3. Time to go home

I just want to let everyone know there is no Alvarez Empire in this story

1 Year Time Skip

Zeref's POV

"Your ready Natsu" The past year had been full of intense training and focus. The power Natsu had acquired could be the best in Ishgal." Now rest up tomorrow we make our way back to fairy tail" Zeref said. Natsu grinned" Finally I can make those fairies pay for what they did to me". Even Natsu's cat improved. His speed and mobility surly surpassed his other exceeds. In three days time we will exact our revenge.

Back at Fairy Tail

Lucy's POV

"Erza,Gray,Wendy lets go on a job I need rent money" I whined "I see no reason why not" Erza said " I'm in" Gray said. "Me too" said Wendy. " Yay, I have a perfect job. A town says that they have a couple of monster near them and have been terrorizing the citizens, a couple monsters should be easy" I said. We were on the train when suddenly Wendy look sick. "Wendy what's wrong" I said. "I don't know she said. " I felt fine until the train started moving" Then it hit me"Wendy 'I think you have motion sickness". "What how?"Wendy said. Gray then said " now that you mention it Gajeel didn't have it either until he trained and got stronger". "I guess that's good and bad" I said. Erza then replied "come her Wendy, let me ease your pain a bit". I thought of when she knocked out Natsu by hitting him in the stomach. " Wait Erza let me handle this one" I took Wendy and laid here head on my leg and she relaxed and eventually fell asleep. But I thought of Natsu and to be honest... I missed him

At the town

Erza's POV

As we came up and over the hill to the town we were horrified..."Fire"

We quickly rushed down and saw a man on the ground we asked what happened, He said " Fire Mage" them he passed out. My first thought was Natsu, was one village not enough for you. " Wendy put this fire out" "Sky dragons Roar" Wendy said blowing the flames out. Them a hooded figure ran out from behind a building. As he turned I was a little bit of pink hair. "Stop" I shouted. The figure tried to run but Gray put a wall in front of them. The person then shot a flame ball at us we dodged it and I made it next to the person and put my sword to their throat. "Remove your hood" I demanded. The person did to reveal...a man with pink tips but black hair.

Sorry this ones kinda short but I wanted to leave a cliff hanger


	4. The Truth and The Warning

At the Guilds Basement

Nobodies POV

We took the man back to fairy tail to interrogate him. The master came into the room and sat down. He was flanked by Erza,Gray,and Lucy. "Who are you" said the master. "None of your business" He said. Erza brought out a sword and stuck it into the ground. That seemed to get his mouth running. " ok ok jeez the names Zak". The master looked at Lucy and nodded. She threw a newspaper in front of him and asked "what this you that did this" He smiled and said "ohhhh The town in the south yeah that was me. Most kills I ever had". Everyone froze them Lucy said with tears in here eyes" that's mean Natsu was telling the truth" She dropped to the ground and started crying. The master said" what have we done". All of a sudden Mira came running in. " Master come look at the church".

Nobodies POV

Everyone ran outside and on the outside of the church read Tomorrow Fairies in fire. "Natsu" Lucy said.

The guild was quiet. Lucy wanted to cry, everyone felt stupid for not believing Natsu and now tomorrow he will come to fights us. "Master what should we do" Erza asked. "I don't know, we should try to talk him down but he may not listen to reason. If he doesn't we'll take him down and try to talk some sense into him. So prepare for a fight. Natsu wouldn't have came if he wasn't ready". Everyone started to leave but Makarov wasn't done." One more thing." He said. The Natsu we see tomorrow my not be the one we know. So don't hesitate because I don't know if he will". Every nodded them left. Mira came up to him and said " I wasn't able to get ahold of Gajeel, Gildarts,Laxus or team shadow gear". "3 of some of our most powerful members gone. I can't even predict how tomorrow will go". Makarov replied.

In the Forest by Magnolia

Natsu POV

"I sent them the message Zeref" Natus said". "Perfect, tomorrow you shall reek havoc on them for what they did to you. But what to do about the demon slayer. Even if he is weaker than you his magic will be quite hard to beat". Zeref Replied. "Natsu grinned " oh you mean Gray. Don't worry I want to fight him at full power to prove that he is weak and that no matter the magic I will always be stronger. But I don't want to kill them,just a little pain will do. But you never know... Accidents happen" I started laughing until I had a left the would make a psycho cringe. "Happy" Natsu said, "let's get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow".

"Aye sir"

Before we went to bed Zeref said "I will try not to interfere but I will be watching and if you need it I will protect you little brother".

The next day around 3:00

Inside the guild hall

Lucy's POV

"What's the plan master" Erza asked. "Hmmmmm. When he gets here Gray,Lucy,Erza,Wendy, and myself will go out to try to calm him down. No one else come till we give the signal. We don't him to take numbers as a threat". We were awfully quiet. We were ready to go at a dimes drop. Hours passed but it seemed like minutes. Then we heard it. We heard the sound of someone walking up to the guild then it stopped..."come out fairies". The master said lets go so we headed out side. "Good luck Gray-sama". Juvia said. We then saw Natsu for the first time in a year. When I saw him I nearly burst out crying. But Natsu seemed different. I'm pretty sure that the others notice too by the look on there face. There was something off about him, or should I say dark.

Erza was the first to break the silence." Natsu we know it wasn't you that burned that village. We have the actual criminal in the basement". Natsu didn't say anything but the expression on his faced change to a more shocked looked but them it switch into a psychotic grin and his face grew darker. It was enough to send a shiver through me. " it's a little too late for that isn't it. About a year too late. You guys were my family yet you didn't believe me. I have been there for you whenever you needed it the most. Gray, I saved you from using iced shell! Erza, I helped you shut down the tower of heaven and free Jellal! Lucy, I was the one who saved you from those slavers. I was the the one who brought you into fairy tail"!Everyone looked down. I myself wanted to cry. I was about to say some thing when Gray stepped up and said " look flamebrain we are bringing you back. We said that were sorry and want you to come back. Now do you wanna come on two feet or being carri-. Natsu had ran up and punched Gray in the stomach so hard Gray coughed blood. " It's too late for sorry" Natsu said with his eyes closed. "Now get lost" Natsu launched Gray away from the area and at the same time he opened his eyes and now they were blood red. The master tried to grab Natsu but Happy came in and flew him into the air.

Nobodies POV

When Natsu was In the air he released some of his power. Everyone couldn't believe the amount of magic he had. Even Master Makarov was surprised. Natsu shouted " come on fairies let's dance". Fire Dragon King's, Makarov ran inside the guild and yelled get down. Rrrroooooaaarrrr. Boom

When the dust settle the only ones left standing were Erza,Lucy, and Wendy. The guild had be destroyed. Wendy shouted " Natsu we don't want to fight you". Natsu replied " Too bad cause I wanna fight you. Drop me Happy".

"Aye Sir". Natsu fell and everyone was ready for a fight when a metal rod struck him and he was struck with lighting.


	5. The Battle

"What the hell" Natsu thought. He looked to see Laxus and Gajeel standing there looking at him. "Finally came back salamander" Gajeel said. Natsu looked pissed. Laxus look at the destroyed guild and said " You really did a number on this place. But it's a 5 on 1 so I suggest you surrender". Natsu looked back and forth then he started to laugh like a manic. He said "oh no, the more then merrier. This might actually be a challenge". Natsu hands burst into flames. "Let's begin".

I'm super lazzzzy so the battles might be down played

They were at a standoff. Then the fairies dashed forward, Natsu yelled out. Fire Dragon King's Heat Wave. All of a sudden the area became super hot. Everyone had to close their eyes and put their arms up to block the heat. In the split second Natsu started attacking. He went after Wendy first he tried to kick her but Erza blocked it. She requiped into her flame empress armor. Natsu grinned " you think that armor will stop me". He threw fire at them and knocked her away. But before he could continue he was hit by a metal rod. He turned around only to get hit by Laxus. He started to attack Laxus but then Laxus's speed and power increased. He looked at Wendy and saw she had activated her Dragon force and was enhancing everyone. He needed to take her out. He broke with Laxus and went for Wendy. Fire Dragon King's Iron Fist. But Gajeel came and said Iron Dragon's Demon Logs and knocked him away. He then saw a bright light. "Regulus Impact". Natsu was hit by Loke's attack. "Sagittarius fire"Lucy shouted. Natsu tried to dodge a barrage of arrows but some of them hit. He was about to attack Lucy when Laxus yelled "Roaring Thunder". It hit Natsu directly in the body. Natsu was losing bad. Every time he would attack one the others were open to fire at him. Natsu needed room to work with. He jumped in the air and yelled Fire Dragon Kings Brilliant Flame.

After the explosion everyone was separated. Natsu went after Wendy first. He grabbed her by the throat and punched her in the face then in the stomach. She cried put out in pain. When Erza came to help he threw Wendy at her and than punched them away. Lucy called in Taurus who took a swing at Natsu but when his axe got near him it melted. Then Natsu punched a hole in his chest. He went to Laxus and Gajeel and used his Fire Dragon Kings Wing Attack. "Natsu" Erza yelled "This is idiotic, there too many of us. Just give up". "Never" Natsu yelled. "So be it". Erza replied. She requiped her lighting empress armor and slashed Natsu which for a moment paralyzed him. Lucy then spawned in Scorpio and he fired his Sand Buster and Natsu who couldn't move had to take the attack head on. Then Wemdy used her Sky Dragons Roar to blow Natsu into Gajeel and Laxus's Roars. When it was over Natsu was barley standing.

Lucy yelled "Natsu please stop. Your beaten just give up". Lucy was on the verge of crying. But Natsu wasn't out of options.Natsu started talking. "You know. I know everything about your guys past. But you know nothing of mine so let me fill you in. I have a older brother". Everyone gasped. "Wait theres more. His name is Zeref Dragneel. He brought me back from the dead but I was made into a demon. My real name is Etherious Natus Dragneel. Or should I say END". "What, no way your lying". Erza yelled. "Oh you don't believe me". Natsu said. All of a sudden the ground started rumbling. Then the temperature started rising. Natsu body was engulfed in flames. Everyone started to get back. Then there was a explosion. When everyone looked back and they were horrified by what they saw.

"Natsu"


	6. END?

"Hahahahaha. Do you believe me now". Natsu body was engulfed in black and crimson flame. His fangs were longer and his aura screamed darkness. Everyone trembled at the pressure from his power.

In the forest Zeref was panicking. "I told him not to use that from. It's not ready, it could kill him". Zeref was about to step in but their was a bright light behind him. He turned around and couldn't believe who he saw. It was Mavis. "Zeref" She said. " I cannot allow you to intervene". She then cast a spell on Zeref that but him in a ball. " What did you do to me" he said as he tried to escape . " I casted a smaller version of fairy sphere to hold you. You mustn't intervene". "Dammit. Natsu hold on".

All of the fairies were frozen. No one wanted to attack at the fear that they would have their life taken from them. Natsu broke the silence " What are you guys scared. Bunch of pussies". Then Lucy step forward. Natsu look surprised. "Natsu please stop". She said while crying. " We don't want to fight you. We also are sorry for betraying you". Natsu's flames died down a bit. "Natsu, you've been their for us when we needed you the most. But we kicked you out whenever you needed us to believe you. We're sorry... I'm sorry". Natsu flames were almost out. "There something I've wanted to tell you ever since we met". She them ran up and kissed him fiercely on the lips. " I love you". Natsu returned the kiss as his flames went out but he stayed in E.N.D form. " I've always loved you too Luce". Everyone relaxed thinking the battle war over.

"Demon Sword Excalibur". Natsu felt a pain go through him. He looked down and saw a ice sword going though him... And Lucy. Then heard a whisper. " Thats for my family and Ur motherfucker". Gray them pulled the sword out of them. Natsu fell on him knees. Lucy hit the ground. Then Natsu heard her last breath leave her body and her heart stop beating. He sat there paralyzed by what just happened. The he felt pure unmatched rage.He threw her body at Wendy who caught her. "Grrrraaaayyyy". Natsu flames came back stronger and hotter than before. Gray activated 100% of his demon slaying magic. (Natus was injured so Gray had a better chance of winning).

"Fire Demons Wrath". "Ice Demon Slayer Howl. (Equivalent of a massive breath attack) The explosion cause both of them to stumble. Natsu leaped into the air "Fire Demons Hellfire" He threw the massive fireball at Gray who put up a Shield that stopped most of the attack but the force knocked him down. The two of them fought for a while but were evenly match until Natsu started to get weak because of his injury. He needed to end this now. They both backed up and charged up the attacks.

"Ice Demon Slayers Secret Art: Freezing Hurricane".

"Fire Demons Secret Art: Directed SuperNova".

When the two collided then explosion could be seen miles away. The city of Magnolia was somehow not destroyed the blasted was somehow contained. ( Mavis put up a shield) But that only meant that the blast has condensed around Natsu and Gray. When the smoke cleared Gray and Natsu were in there original forms and standing. But then Gray fell over. Natsu started laughing and walked over to him. He picked him up by the throat. All Gray could do was close his eyes and wait. Natsu was about to kill him when he heard a voice in his head.

"Natsu Don't".

"Lucy". He thought. he turned around a she was laying on Wendy's lap life less. He pictured Lucy terrified of him if he killed Gray. So he put Gray down who sighed in relief then passed out. He stumbled his way over to Wendy. Everyone tensed up and were ready for another fight. But Natsu went up to Wendy and took Lucy from her. He started to tear up. But them he remembered something, his ultimate back up plan. He looked at Wendy them put his finger to her forehead. Wendy collapsed to the ground. "What did you do to her" Erza asked. " I borrowed some of her healing magic. She'll wake up in a bit. Everyone back up". When they did Natsu brought out a flame and threw it on Lucy. But this flame was golden. It wrapped around Lucy and shined brightly then it disappeared. They waited and Natsu held his breath. The Lucy sat up and started to cough. "Lucy". Natsu cried. "Natsu you saved me".

Lucy started to kiss him but then he fell on the ground. "Natsu" they yelled. His breath was wheezing and slow. "I'm sorry guys but this is it for me. My E.N.D form was not ready so I lost many years of my life. So I gave them to Lucy". Lucy was crying. " What. No, Natsu please I just got you back". Then Wendy woke up and Makarov turned into a giant and lifted the rubble of him and the rest of the members who he shield from the blasted. They surrounded Natsu. "What happened" asked the Master. " Natsu gave the rest of his life force to save Lucy. "Said Erza. "Wendy can you heal him". Lucy said with hope. "I will try" she replied. "No!" Natsu yelled. I attacked you guys I deserve death". "No you don't. It's our fault this happened". Lucy cried. " I can't heal him. He's rejecting my magic". Wendy started to tear up. "Natsu please let her help you" The master yelled. "No it's too late... I love you all. Lucy started to bawl. "Don't cry". Natsu said. " I gave you a good amount of life. Your gonna live to be older then master". Lucy couldn't help but laugh. Then Natsu said his final words with his signature grin. " heh. Old lady Luce. Heh heh heh he-".

"Natsu"Lucy pleaded. Then came the water works. Everyone in the guild was crying over the death of a family member.

Zeref was also crying. He wanted to got out there and rip them to pieces but Mavis was taking him to Tenrou Island so he could not disturb them again.

Time skip 3 months

Then guild was different theses day. Gray had been suspended for nearly killing Lucy. Lucy herself took a leave of absence. Happy was reinstated back into Fairy Tail and became Lucy's cat . Every day she and him would go see a statue of Natsu that read Dedicated to the Salamander of Magnolia Natsu Dragneel. The heart and soul of Fairy Tail. May he Rest In Peace.

It took awhile but everything was back to normal almost. It would never be the same without Natsu.

 **Thanks to whoever read my first book. He sequel to this is out and it is called The Dragons Return.**


End file.
